up_front_promotion_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Suzuki Eri
Suzuki Eri '(鈴木愛理, born January 3, 1998) is a Japanese Pop singer under the collective group DreamS. She is the leader of the Japanese Pop group Polaris α and member of sub-unit Asobi Masho!. She is considered the leader of DreamS. She is also the sub-leader of DreamS unit Dearly Stars. She is also a voice actress and an actress. Biography 2009 Suzuki Eri passed the auditions to be in a group under DreamS, beating 23,485 other auditionees, along with Satou Miki , Miyanaga Misaki and Takahashi Rie . 2011 A year after Suzuki Eri passed the auditions, it was announced by Tsunku that she alongside the other 3 successful auditionees finished their training and were going to debut under the group name Polaris α. Tsunku also stated that Suzuki Eri was to be the leader, as it was judged by age. On January 1, Polaris α debuted with "SHINING☆STAR". 2012 On March 2, it was announced that Suzuki Eri, Takahashi Rie and Satou Miki were to form a new sub-unit named "Asobi Masho!". The genre was to be R&B and Pop. 2013 On January 1, to mark the 1st anniversary since Polaris α debut, Suzuki cut her hair short and dyed it black. When she was asked in an interview why she cut it and dyed it, she said "Because I absolutely love Polaris α and I want to show that I've grown from a year ago!" Soon after, Takahashi Rie followed her example and let her hair down. 2014 Suzuki will share her birthday event with Akimoto Kureno on January 3, featuring Polaris Alpha, Akimoto Miharu, Akimoto Yumi, Luminus, JupiNus, and Yamada Ayumu. 2015 On May 1, it was announced that she, along with the cast of Butterfly Days, were to be in the new idol drama, Highschool Love. It will first air on May 27. Profile *'Name: Suzuki Eri (鈴木愛理) *'Nickname': Suzuzu, Eririn, RiRi, Ri, Zuki *'Birthday:' January 3, 1998 (Age 18) *'Birthplace:' Kanagawa, Japan *'Blood type:' AB *'Height:' 164cm (5"4) *'Hello! Project Status:' **2009-10-28: Egg Trainee **2011-01-01: Polaris α Member *'UP-FRONT PROMOTION Status:' **2011-01-01: Member *'Years in Polaris α:' 3 Years *'Polaris α Color:' Red *'Dearly Stars Color: 'Dark Blue *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Western Zodiac: '''Capricorn *'Charm Point: Smile *'Weak Point: '''Talks too much *'Strong Point: '''Always Positive! *Favourite Animal: Bunny *'''Special Skill: Baton *'Hobbies: '''Listening to music, singing, sleeping, drawing *'Favorite Foods:' Sushi, *'Least Favorite Foods: Bitter Melon *'''Favorite Colors: Red, Green *'Favorite Sport:' Track & Field *'Favorite Movie:' Howl's Moving Castle, K-On!! The Movie *'Quality you have that you won't lose to anyone:' My love for Polaris α! *'Motto: '"Always Smile!" *'Looks up to: Mahiro Rima, Tamura Meimi' *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "LOVE★Raspberry Juice" by SWEETS *'Hello! Project groups:' **Polaris α (2011- present) **Asobi Masho! (2012- present) **Dearly Stars (2013 - Present) **~Snowdrop~ (2013 - Present) **Team Geigeki (2016 - Present) Singles Participated In: Polaris α *2011.01.01 SHINING☆STAR *2011.03.30 Love like Candy Floss *2011.09.14 Kirari *2011.12.31 Onaji Kimochi *2012.02.14 Kodou no Himitsu *2012.06.04 Ikuze! Kaitou Shoujo *2012.10.27 PINKY JONES *2013.01.01 Asian Celebration *2013.03.17 WILD STARS *2013.05.01 Maid Kiss *2013.06.20 Onna to Otoko no Lullaby Game Asobi Masho! *2012.04.01 Namida no Iro Solo Singles *2011.05.12 Crossing Field *2011.07.07 Magic Number *2012.01.03 Buddy *2012.08.09 Tune the Rainbow *2013.10.12 Marginal Glaze/Whose Eye Is This Anyway? *2013.12.24 MoonRise Romance *2014.05.12 Lovely Girls Anthem Dearly Stars #2013.03.31 Non stop road #2013.05.13 Pride on Everyday #2013.06.20 Planet Freedom #2013.07.17 GENESIS ARIA #2013.08.19 Ashita e no Kaerimichi Character Songs #2013.04.17 Prime Number ~Kimi to Deaeru Hi~ #2013.11.14 Fighting Growing Diary (as Nakahara Rian) ~Snowdrop~ #2013.07.17 and I'm home DreamS * Diamond Only/Highschool ♡ love (w/ NeXus and Vega β) Dramas #2013.03.17 Hagemasu! Yude Tamago~! (as Kisaragi Yuri) #2015.05.27 Highschool Love (as Hanayama Rion) Animes #2013.08.10 Butterfly Days (as Nakahara Rian) #2013.09.01 Illusionary Girl (as Satou Katsumi) Trivia *Wakes up in the morning really easily *Is a big Morning Musume fan. *Wants to perform at Budokan as Polaris α. *Is valued by Tsunku because of her singing abilities. *Was the first member chosen and announced to be in Polaris α. *Has a younger sister (only a year younger) *If she could be another member, she said she would be her fellow member Miyanaga Misaki, because she wants to be able to dance as good as her. Coincedentally, Miyanaga Misaki said she wanted to be Suzuki Eri when asked the same question, because she wanted to know what it was like to sing with such a deep, rich voice. *She said that in her previous life she was a cat, because she's really lazy. *Always yells "IKUZE!" after announcing the last song. *Her original hair color is actually dark brown, but dyed it red because she was really passionate about being in Polaris α and wanted to know what she looked like with her member color. *Says that her first impression of Takahashi Rie was "Scary~~" but realized that after talking with Rie that she was the total opposite of what she thought. *Her audition song was "Houki Boshi" *Is the oldest member and leader of Polaris α. *Wished she could rap like Takahashi Rie. *Is envied by many singers under DreamS for her deep, clear voice and singing ability. *Her voice is very mature for her age. *She and Takahashi Rie get along the best. *She and Yamada Ayumu are known as one of the best singers of DreamS, and are often paired up together. There is a rumor that there will be a new unit in DreamS consisting of her and Yamada called "Shooting★Star". It is yet to be confirmed. This was confirmed, except they were called "~Snowdrop~". *Is considered the leader of DreamS, due to her leader-like personality and being the most popular out of DreamS. She was also one of the first to debut. *Her cousin is Luminus' Yamagata Ryuu. *She has recently gone back to her original hair color, saying that this color suits her best. Her hair has also grown incredibly since it was cut short in January 2013. *Has one of the deepest voices of DreamS. *She is currently in her third year of high school. Category:January Births Category:1998 Births Category:Leader Category:Polaris α Category:DreamS